The Grunt of Nature
by ChibiFiction
Summary: After Dark Pit is injured close to the annual Harvest Festival, Pit is sent to work for the Forces of Nature whilst Dark Pit recovers, and has a change of perspective on the commanders of the army. Piridi (Pit x Viridi) story.


(New story. Read n00dl3gal's stories. No real notes here this time lol. Series, enjoy it.)

Fields of wheat and barley swayed in the twilight of a Saturday evening. The ground was fresh from the pulling of carrots and potatoes from the ground. In the nearby villages, food was being prepared. Torches were being lit everywhere and ritual grounds being prepared. Festivals usually took longer to prepare so for the local community, this was a respite.

Viridi was still in the middle of attempting to solve the crisis of an incredibly important insect going extinct in the rainforests and had forgotten completely about the human's petty admiration for her work.

"Oh, come on! I've given 100s of you the ability to procreate, why aren't you?!" Viridi screamed, desperately pulling at her hair as the numbers of the animals dwindled into the 1000s when Arlon approached her quietly from behind and stood, waiting for her to calm down, is just in her line of sight so she wouldn't be startled.

"Yes Arlon, what is it?"

"Mistress Viridi, I simply came to remind you that the humans harvest festival will be in 27 days, meaning you shall have a large amount of work over the coming nights, so get plenty of rest."

"Yes, thank you, Arlon. Please leave, I am quite focused at the moment. Man, I'm gonna sleep well tonight."

"Very well Mistress. Please call me if you'd require anything." Arlon says as he walks out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

"Dark Pit better enjoy his day off, he's got a lot of work ahead of him." Viridi laughs to herself, wondering how the usually arrogant angel will fare with such a heavy workload, before returning to her efforts.

"Master Pit, we have a training session in 15 minu-" The centurion was cut off by Pit slamming the door in his face and returning to the spot on the floor he was previously sitting on.

"Lady Palutena! Please do me a favour and GET RID OF THIS INSOLENT JERK!" Pit screamed, facing Dark Pit, whilst Palutena sat in an armchair, reading a large, heavy book and seeming annoyed at this interruption.

"Shut up, Pit Stain! If you get a blackjack, the other person has to pay you 50% more than what you betted. This is common knowledge, and you're the connoisseur of common!" Dark Pit growled at him, slamming down his 10 of hearts and Ace of Clubs onto the wooden carved coffee table they were playing on, which was a gift from Viridi.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I LEARNT THE RULES FROM LADY PALUTENA, I LITERALLY TAUGHT YOU 5 MINUTES AGO!" Pit yelled back, his fists balled up in anger and resting on the table.

"Oh dear, looks like it's getting angry. Perhaps the marionette shouldn't do everything its master tells it. There's always a chance they could be... wrong." Dark Pit drawled, rolling his eyes and running his hands through his hair as if he was getting tired of the situation.

"Boys, boys, you're playing with hearts which you both share. Does this even matter?" Palutena asked with a chuckle. "You use the same weapon supply as each other. Why do yo-"

"OFFERINGS!" Both Angels yelled at the same, their heads simultaneously turning towards her.

"All of my hearts go to you, Lady Palutena! I have all the weapons I'll ever need! Pittoo's a jerk who'd buy weapons for 100,000 hearts then sell them for 500 just so I can't donate t-"

Pit is interrupted by Dark Pit hitting him in the back of the head with the back of his hand. "Don't. Call. Me. That." Dark Pit says firmly until he sees the look of fire in Pit's eyes and bolts out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE!" Pit yells as he sprints out of the room, skidding and dashing down a hall, following the path Dark Pit too.

"Both of you, wait!" Palutena says, getting out of her chair and looking down the hall. She shakes her head disappointedly and goes back to sit down, putting the book back on her lap.

After a few seconds sprinting, Pit grabs one of Dark Pit's wings and tugs him backward, slowing him down and allowing Pit to get one good shove onto him.

"Get of- AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dark pit yells as he tumbles down a staircase that was blocked from Pit's view by, ironically, Dark Pit's outstretched wing. Pit's eyes widened and he quickly galloped down the stairs, crouching down at Dark Pit's side to see him unconscious.

"Oh no... LADY PALUTENA!"

[2 hours later]

"BARBARIANS! UTTER BARBARIANS!" Viridi yells, stomping her foot. "IT'S HARVEST SEASON IN A MONTH, AND SO YOU DECIDE TO DISABLE ONE OF MY COMMANDERS?!" She says, turning away from Palutena and towards Pit, angrily jabbing him with her finger. Pit looks away, ashamed with his own violent

Dark Pit was at the same time being carried in by a Centurion Strongarm, after being taken to the infirmary for emergency care. They planned to take him back, but Dark Pit had requested to be brought into the room to hear the discussion. He was now placed on an arm chair near the fire, an almost patronizing scene.

"Don't worry Viridi, I plan to punish Pit thoroughly. He shan't be partaking in any luxury activities for at least the next year, nor will he be sleeping in as he usually does." This was responded to by a moan from Pit, but Palutena silenced him with a shush and an outstretched finger, not taking her eyes off of Viridi.

"The PROBLEM here isn't Pit's punishment. The problem is that you have crippled my army's dirty worker during one of the busiest times in my life!" Viridi yelled again, now madly gesticulating, her arms flailing about her as she emphasized her words.

"Well.. I don't have any duties for Pit to do around here really." Palutena mused out loud, a finger on the side of her cheek as she furrowed her brow in thought. "Hypothetically speaking, we could trade servants until the Harvest season is over or until Dark Pit is back to full health..."

"Hang on, what? I don't want to go back to Viri-" Pit was cut off by a chilling glare from Palutena, and a quiet: "Do as I say." The poor servant nodded and went back to being silent, simply watching the scene unfold.

"Perfect plan, Palutena! I'll have to install a litter tray, but it'll be worth it!" Viridi says, sneering at Pit as he sits cross-legged on the floor of the living room, looking up at the two of them with wide eyes.

"I'm serious, Viridi. This could work. Dark Pit would be under constant care from the Centurions, and I know for a fact Pit will still work hard for you." Palutena explains, glancing at Pit who gives her a somewhat uncertain nod, showing he would in fact try his hardest.

"Hmm... it is a viable option, and I don't really have any alternatives..." Viridi mutters to herself, glancing over at Pit and eyeing him up, who gave her thumbs up and a big grin.

"Fine. But I'm working him like a dog!" She said as she grabbed Pit's forearm and pulled him to his feet. "Now. I'll teleport you to my domain. You will be living where you did last time, away from *everyone else.* Any questions, chicken wings?" She says, giving him another disgusted look.

"What will be the situation on food?" Pit asks sheepishly, looking over at a platter of meat he was previously eating whilst playing.

"Organic fruit, boiled carrots, and roast potatoes. Perhaps synthetic meat on a Sunday for a roast dinner, only if you're good. Now, off you go!" The normal green-ish yellow light appears around Pit before he can protest the abysmal food conditions.

"Now then Palutena. Anything I should know about Pit before I go?" Viridi asks, looking back at Palutena with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Ahah, yes, well... I think Pit will throw up if he eats your standard diet, Viridi..."

"I know."

"So, will you actually be giving him that?"

"Yes." Viridi looked back at Pit, who was still floating in mid-air, and sent him up into the beam, teleporting him to her domain.

"Sorry, Pit! Good luck!" Palutena calls out as the light disappears. Viridi makes a beam of light appear around her and disappears too, leaving Dark Pit and Palutena in a room alone. "He won't last very long..." Dark Pit says with a chuckle, before wincing at the pain and relaxing again.

"No, you're correct. He won't." Palutena replies with a disheartened sigh, shaking her head at Viridi's mistreatment of her gifted workers. "I wonder how different he'll be when he comes back."

"The Forces of Nature change you. He won't be the same person." Dark Pit says, not moving any body parts other than his mouth and chest, which still cause him to wince in pain.

"I hope it's for the best."

(Foreshadowing of major character development? Ooh, we'll have to wait and see. Can't wait for the next chapter, describing Viridi's domain will be heaven! Follow fave review and read everything I've written since I was 6.) 


End file.
